Heroes of Olympus one shots
by Signos the great
Summary: One shots about different characters of HoO. This one is rated T because there are a few swearwords. (Better safe the sorry)
1. She who laughed at dragons

**She who laughed at dragons **

**A.N: English is my 3rd language, so please, correct me if my grammer is false or something.**

Why was she so scared? She laughed at dragons and titans, she killed every monster that came in her way, she was fucking immortal! So why was she so scared?

"Put me down Jason!" she screamed and tried to hit her brother in the face before realizing that he might drop her if she did.

"Come on sis, you're a daughter of Zeus your safe up here." he looked down at her and smirked. She could have throttled him. He didn't understand, he never had a problem with heights.

"Of course I'm safe up here, but I'm definitely NOT safe if I fall!" She tried to hold back the tears burning in her eyes. He just flashed one a confident smile at her, she could see why Piper liked him. "You actually believe I wouldn't catch you?" he said and looked at her with surprise. She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not my point, you know what I mean." He didn't answer.

Thalia had always been afraid of heights, or to wasn't really the height, but the fall _from _heights that she was scared of. She hated herself for it, she was a child of the sky, how could she be afraid of heights? She shut her eyes and tried not to think of heights, naturally that was the only thing she could think about.

A few seconds later she heard a voice from below, glad for the distraction, she opened her eyes. She looked down to see who it was - big mistake - she felt a wave of nausea welling over her. She shut her eyes again, breathing heavily.

"Who is shouting" she asked Jason, still with her eyes closed. "It's coach Hedge" he said in an amused voice. "What is he shouting?" She couldn't hear much over heartbeat. "Just the usual stuff; that he will kill us painfully if we didn't come down this instant." That made her smile. Now she had an excuse to go down to again. And when they were, she would vaporize Jason for forcing her to fly with him before coach Hedge even could lift a finger. So what if she was scared of heights, she was still one of the strongest half-bloods of her time and she was still stronger than Jason, still pissed of and she was still going to vaporize him.

**A.N: So, my first Heroes of Olympus fanfic... You like? Please review.**

StG


	2. Bad dreams

**Bad Dreams **

**AN: This one is a bit longer. *proud* Hope you like it! **

The monsters came closer and closer. Nico tried to scream, but he only managed a strangled noise. He reached for his sword just to realise it was gone. He ran, hundreds of small black hands tried to grab him. They got hold of his arms and legs dragging him down, deeper and deeper.

"Nico! Nico wake up!" Nico woke with a start, banging his head against Percys, knocking him down in the process. "Ah, man that hurt" Percy groaned rubbing his head.

Nico was glad that it was dark so that Percy couldn't see his bright red face. Why was Percy in his bedroom in the middle of the night?

"It's your fault for waking me like that!" he snapped. Percy looked up at him with a smirk. "Would you've wanted me not to? Judging from your screams, it wasn't a very pleasant dream."

When Nico didn't answer, he continued "Anyway, it's your turn to keep watch."

Nico shuddered at the thought to keep watch alone in the dark. He wasn't usually afraid of the dark, hell, he was a child of the underworld! But something about that dream made him uneasy, it reminded him of Tartarus in ways he didn't like at all. Percy seemed to sense his unease. He held out his hand to help Nico up. "Come, I'll keep you company." "But you have to sle-" Percy rolled his eyes "Oh come on, I don't need two Annabeth. I can't sleep anyway, so quit whining and take my hand or it will be awkward for both of us."

Nico took Percy's hand and he helped him up. Realising how close they stood, Nico took a step back. Blushing furiously again. Man, he hated when he did that. He wished that he had Hazels dark skin, then it wouldn't be that obvious at least.

Percy opened the door, looking over his shoulder he said "You coming?" "Yea, sure." They walked up on deck in silence.

"Nico" Nico turned to face Percy. "Hm?" "Can I ask you something? What were you dreaming?"

Nico didn't answer right away. He didn't really like the idea of telling anyone, but this was Percy,. If he couldn't trust him, who else? " I don't really know how to explain it, it was like Tartarus but different and those hands-" he faltered. His hands had start to shake. He gripped the gunwale, in an attempt to stop them with the result his arms starting to shake too.

Percy pretended he didn't see the shakings. He knew Nico hated when people pitied him. Instead he looked out over the ocean. "You know, I admire you for making it through Tartaros on your own. If I didn't have Annabeth-" Percy shuddered at the thought of being in Tartaros all alone without anyone or anything to comfort him and give him hope. He turned to look at Nico again finding him staring blankly with open mouth at him. "What? Did I say anything strange?" Percy asked with a little laugh. "You admire _me_?" Nico asked with disbelief. He thought of all the times he had looked up to Percy, thinking he was the best and braves there is. Now Percy admired _him_!? "Yes, I thought I made that quite clear."

Percy looked at Nico in surprise as he started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Nico was shaking with laughter by now. In fact he laughed so loud Percy was afraid that he might wake the others. He was just about to tell Nico to quiet down as he heard a familiar voice."What do you two cupcakes think you're doing, You are waking everyone!" shouted coach Hedge so loud he probably woke everyone. "Sorry coach" Nico said, still laughing. "What are you doing awake, Jackson? You're supposed to be in bed!" "I know, but I couldn't sleep so I thought I keep Nico company…" Coach Hedge glared at him "No excuses Jackson, go to bed!" Percy played his trump card, his secret weapon, the key to everyone's heart; the sealpup-look. "Please〜" Coach Hedge softened. How could he do otherwise? That look was almost as powerful as Pipers charm-speak. "Ok, but just this once Jackson."

**AN: As I said in the first chapter, English is my 3rd language so please correct me if you find any grammatical errors.**

StG


	3. Waiting for your girlfriend

**Waiting for your girlfriend **

**AN: A early chapter, yay! I had this idea and knew I had to make it to a chapter. I hope you like it. I had an incident with a certain bee, well let's just say we didn't get along. The silver lining, I have more time to write. **

If your girlfriend ever asks you to wait for her while she is shopping, run! She is probably going to get mad at you for that, but trust me, it's worth it.

Frank stood on the pavement, waiting for Hazel. It was a hot afternoon and he'd stood here for hours, waiting, waiting and more waiting. Hazel had told him she would be back in a hour or so; now he was waiting for four and a half hours. That wouldn't be that bad if he didn't have to pee. There was no toilet near by and he didn't want to leave to look for one because he was afraid Hazel would come back and think something happened to him (she knew him good enough to know he wouldn't just leave her here.) Frank didn't own a phone nor did she, so what to do?

He had to think of something fast or he would pee his pants. That would definitely be the most humiliating and embarrassing thing that ever happened to him. A son of Mars peeing his pants, Leo would never let him forget that one.

A few minutes later of desperate thinking he gave up. He couldn't think of anything else than stay here and hope that Hazel came soon, very soon. He took a step back, leaning against a wall. A fly sat on his arm and he shooed it away. Wait a _fly_!? He could do that. He'd never tried to turn into an insect before, but he was almost sure he could. No one would notice of some random fly peed. Why had he never thought of this before?

He went in to a small side street. Frank didn't know what mortals saw through the mist when he turned to an animal, but better safe then sorry. He turned into a fly, flew to the closest house wall and did what he had too. If fly's can look relieved, he did.

"Frank? Fraaank where are you?" Hazel shouted. "I'm here!" he shouted back, forgetting he was a fly and she couldn't hear him. "Frank?" Hazel started to sound nervous. Frank turned back to human form. "I'm here!" he shouted again, now audible.

Hazel came around the corner, muttering something about boys who couldn't wait and stopped, staring at Franks pants. "What?" Frank asked and looked down to see a big dark wet spot on his jeans. He turned bright read. "W-what but, I chanced into- , how-" Hazel tried stifle a laugh. "What happened?" Frank didn't know what to say, mostly because he didn't understand it himself. "I- I don't know! I was waiting for you and I had to pee. There were no toilets, I didn't want to make you worry so I couldn't go look for one. Then this fly came, and I had an idea. I thought that if I changed to a fly, I could pee without anyone noticing, and-" Hazel was shaking with laughter now. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but-" she started to laugh again.

After a minute or two of Hazel laughing and Frank wanting to die, Hazel finally managed to stop. "You can't go like that on the street." she said. "It would cause too much attention, and attention means monsters." Frank stared at her. She talked as if he wanted to go with peed pants! This was all her fault for making him wait so long. "I know, you can change into something I can carry without attracting attention, like a cat or something" Hazel said, disturbing Franks irritated thoughts. He did as she said and changed into a little black kitten with big brown eyes. "Aaaw, your so adorable this way! Not that you aren't when your human." she hastily added, blushing a bit. She picked him up and started walking towards the ship. Laying in her arms like this, Frank couldn't stay mad at her for long, though he never could that anyway.

**A.N: So what did you think, please review. I mean it Review! *threatening look***

StG


	4. The sweet

**The sweet **

**A.N: This one takes place about ten years after "The house of Hades". Jason and Piper live together in new Rom. **

"Jason, Dulcia needs to get changed. Jason, did you hear me? Your daughter needs to get changed NOW!" Piper shouted, frantically searching for her purse. "Why can't you do that Honey, I'm have too meet up with Percy and Nico, we wanted to have a duel and-" Piper looked at him. "Then tell them that you come later" she interrupted. "You daughter needs you. Oh, and make sure she doesn't flies away this time. I don't want to chase her over half the city again, just to change her diapers." she shook her head at the thought. Why did she have to marry a flying man? It was great sometimes, but why did the baby have to inherit that!

"But the du-" Piper turned to face Jason, looked at him with her big beautiful eyes. "Please, for me?" his eyes softened. "Fine, but I have to tell Nico and Percy.." "I can do that." she said quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hadn't shaved yet. The stubble was kind of cute on him.

Piper finally found her purse and opened the door to their little apartment. "I'll be back in a few hours" Jason walked towards her to give her the obligatory goodbye-kiss. "And who will take care of Dulcia? I'll be at the duel and you will be.. wherever you're going.." "Then take her with to the duel!" Jason stopped and looked at her surprised. "Seriously?" Piper gave him an odd look. She couldn't see the problem. "She can't be safer than with the sons of the big tree now can she?" Jason pointed his lips. "Good point.." Piper kissed him again and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath before she made her way to to the center to meet up with Hazel and Frank.

"Piper! Over here!" Hazel winked her over to the small café table. Piper hadn't seen her in a while. She and Frank were just home after they'd traveled around China for a few months. She smiled and walked over to them. "Hi, It's been awhile." Frank said, while standing up to hug her. "Yes, too long." she agreed before hugging them both.

"How was it in China?" Piper sat down and ordered something to drink. "Nice, but with an awful lot of strange monsters." Hazel shuddered at the thought. "The monsters weren't all bad. That dragon for example, he let us ride to the next village for a few of Hazels gold nuggets." Piper looked at them shocked. "Aren't those cursed?" she asked. "Not to dragons apparently. Maybe it's like Percy's Akilles curse, If it comes in contact with other mythologies it doesn't work..." Hazel said thoughtfully. "I wonder if my charmspeak would work, I mean it works on Roman monsters so I guess…" she trailed off. This was way over her head. She'd ask Annabeth about it later. Annabeth. Percy. The duel! "Oh shit!" Piper stood up. "Sorry guys, I promised Jason I'd tell Percy that he would be late for the duel. I guess _that's _too late now, but I can take Dulcia at least, I owe him that much. I'll be back!"

Piper hurried down the street towards the arena. "Oiiiiiiii!" Piper turned her head when she heard the familiar noise. The next moment she saw the cause. A flying baby came towards her with a cute grin on her face. _Not again! _was the only thing she could think before Dulcia flew into her in a hug. "Mommy" she said and giggled. "Dulcia.." she said in a faint voice. "Where is your daddy?" As on cue Jason came flying around the corner. "Good you caught her." Piper looked at Jason and lifted an eyebrow. "A two year old flies faster than you?" Jason was to out of breath to answer at first. "Don't underestimate the advantage of being small or I'll let _you _chase her next time!" Piper smiled a bit. Jason was so cute when he was embarrassed. "I'm so sorry for forgetting about telling the others. I can take Dulcia now."

**A.N: Dulcia means **_**the sweet**_ **in latin. Ha! See, the title wasn't random! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if I should do more "In the future" chapters like this one or not. **

StG


	5. Sewers

Sewers

**AN: New chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)**

Hazel was bored to death and she knew what she was talking about considering she already died once. Sometimes she hated Manhattan. The bus had moved ten meters in half an hour, if it continued like this it would take all day to before she was at camp Jupiter. Hazel didn't have a day, Nico had promised her to visit today. She could have walked to camp if it hadn't been for the rain. She leaned back in her seat, trying to relax a little. The bus wasn't going to go faster, just because she wanted it too. It was in times like this when she got jealous at Nico, he could shadow-travel to china in a few seconds if he wanted too. She thought about how different Nico's powers were from her own even though they technically had the same godly parent. Nico was better with ghosts, and he could raise the dead. She was able to use magic, control metals and find underground tunnels.

Underground tunnels! That's right she could use the sewers to get to the camp. Manhattan's sewers wasn't exactly one of her favorite places, but it was better than sitting in a bus all day getting nowhere. Hazel looked out of the window, the cars around them weren't moving any faster than they were. She could just open the bus doors and cross the street.

Hazel got up from her seat. She was just about to open the doors, when she realized that she couldn't, not while the bus was still driving. She let out a frustrated sigh. It would take ages before they reached the next bus stop! Hazel walked up to the driver.

"Could you please let me out?" she asked him. "Yes" the driver said. Hazel smiled, this went smooth. "At the next stop" Her smile fainted. "But-" she said trying to think of a good reason. She doubted Let me out so that I can find my way through Manhattan's sewers to a camp for roman demigods would work. "But I have to pee!" she said trying to blush. Unoriginal excuse, but an effective one. The driver gave her an irritated look. "Then hold it." Hazel gave him an odd look. Was he serious? Would he rather have a girl peeing in the bus than let her out? "Then I'll pee right here." she said in a sulky voice. Silence. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. The bus driver sighed. "You win." he said and opened the doors. She gave him a triumphant smile and walked out of the bus.

She hurried over the street eager to get out of the rain as soon a possible. The cars didn't even bother to honk, they wouldn't be moving any time soon anyway. Now she had to find an entrance to the sewers without anyone near it. Hazel didn't think it was a good idea to take the closest sewer lid on the street and force it open by sheer will force. Something told her the people would freak out even if the mist covered her a bit.

She found a street that seemed fit for her purposes. She lifted away sewer lid and climbed down the ladder. She didn't dare to use her powers in fear of a mortal seeing her. The stench coming from down here almost made her throw up. At least she was doing something, better than sitting bored on a bus. She started running. Even if it was better, she didn't intend to stay here longer than necessary. It was darker than she'd expected but that wasn't a problem, she could sense exactly where everything was down here. She turned up the pace a bit. It had been too long she'd run without armor or without being chased by monsters and she was enjoying it, even if it was in the stinking sewers.

"Sorry, but you smell awful Hazel!" Nico complained, covering his nose. "Hello to you too, brother dearest." Hazel answered and grinned at him. "Want a hug?" He took a step back "Not before you've taken a shower."

She hadn't seen him the whole summer, he'd gotten at least 3 centimeters taller and gained some color, which proved that he'd been at camp half-blood more than in the underworld. She was glad he had, the underworld wasn't the best place to spend the summer even if you're a son of Hades. Hazel walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Hazel let go! You stink!" Nico protested and tried to fight of the unwanted hug. "I've missed you." Hazel said softly. "I've missed you too Hazel, but please get of me now or i might throw up."

**AN: If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, please tell me! *too lazy to come up with something myself***


	6. Pissed off empousa

**A pissed off empousa**

**AN: Sorry for not updating for so long, but I have a few excuses! 1. I moved. 2. My charger broke, so I wasn't able to use my computer. 3. It's a new city for crying out loud! New people to meet, new school (new homework, and a lot of it) etc. **

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit different. It's not about a hero, quite the opposite actually. I going to shut up now and let you read ^^ hope you enjoy it!**

Kelli was pissed off. She got pissed off pretty easily, but this was extreme. She had never been so angry in her entire immortal life! No one could blame her, though. After getting vaporized so many times in such a short time, every monster would be. First, she almost was sent to Tartaros by Percy Jackson, then that little bitch called Annabeth stabbed her before the main battle. She hadn't even been safe in Tartaros! After finally being restored after Annabeth's stab and being on the way to the doors of death to finally getting to kill some half-bloods, a bloody titan thinks it's a good idea to vaporize her _again_. A _titan _vaporizing her in _tartaros_! Kelli shook her head. It was so absurd she still couldn't believe it actually happened.

Now she was finally reborn again, on her way to find the doors of death and getting out of this place. She wanted to kill half-bloods, luring them in with her charmspeak, then drink their blood until their hearts stop moving and they die in her arms, not knowing what hit them. Kelli picked up the pace, all this thinking about blood made her thirsty. The half-blood that would die first by her hands when she came back again would be the son of Poseidon. She would kill him in front of Annabeth's eyes before killing her too. A smile spread over her face while thinking about how sweet her revenge would be.

After a lot of walking, revenge plans, hate and a bit more walking, Kelli finally found the doors of death, her ticket out of Tartaros. She walked up to them, pushed the down-button and waited impatiently. Soon, sooon, she would get her revenge. She would kill Percy and Annabeth once and for all, teaching them some respect for monsters.

The doors to the elevator opened, she walked in and the doors closed behind her. Kelli almost squealed with happiness when she noticed that the radio was broken. She was on the way to get revenge and she didn't have to listen to Thanatos' horrible music taste, this was going to be the best day ever!

The doors opened again and the empousa flew out and ran as fast as she could to the nearest park. If she wanted to find Percy, the easiest way would be to ask some of his little friends. Kelli arrived in at a small park. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that it was a park and Kelli hated parks. The only thing she liked about this park was that she could sense a satyr near by. Satyrs were easy prey. Even though they could smell monsters, they were easily charmspoken and often fell for empousas' beautiful human form.

The cheerleader followed the smell of goat and soon found the satyr from whom it came. He was pretty young, quite handsome actually (for a half goat, that is), with auburn hair, big brown eyes and sharp features. Kelli came closer, wearing her best _I'm-just-a-innocent-girl-face. _

"Excuse me, you don't happen to know where Percy Jackson is?" the empousa asked in a sweet innocent voice. Even though she didn't have to act nice because of the charmspeak, she wanted to be sure not to mess this up. If she did, it would take longer for her to get her revenge.

"Yes" the satyr answer immediately, totally under her spell. Kelli almost laughed a _long-evil-villain-laugh _but caught herself, she hadn't got an answer yet and even though she hated it; better safe than sorry.

"So, could you please tell me?" she asked instead, hoping that the satyr couldn't hear the eagerness in her voice.

"He, Annabeth and a few others are in the Mediterranean on a quest."

The empousas expression went blank. She repeated the words inside her mind, not able to understand what she was hearing. Percy and Annabeth were in the Mediterranean. _**THE MEDITERRANEAN!? **_How the hell was she going to get there? And when she did, how would she find them? For all she knew they could be in Rome or Athens, in a big city or on the countryside, heck, they maybe were in a whole other part of the world, taking a vacation after their quest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the inhuman scream of really pissed off empusa echoed over the city.

When Kelli finally came to her senses again, after killing the satyr and screaming with anger for a few hours, she made up a new plan. She'd just have to wait, sooner or later they would have to come back to camp halfblood and she would wait for them. Like a spider in her web, she would wait. And while doing that she might as well have some fun. A smile crept up her face, wouldn't it be a wonderful surprise for Percy if he came home and his little friends were all dead? The empousa started walking again, maybe this wasn't as bad as she'd thought, not bad at all actually.

**AN: What did you think? I'm not sure if I'm going to make more chapters like this (other POV than the those aboard the Argo 2 I mean). All feedback is welcome. Seriously ALL feedback. If you thought this sucked please tell me, if you thought it was ok please tell me, if you thought it was.. well, you get the idea :P **

**Oh, and by the way, if any of you could (or now someone who could) be my beta reader it would be a big help. As I've written earlier, English is not my native language. So PLEEEEASE help me! *big puppy eyes* **

StG


End file.
